A Fiery of Passion
by PrincessandherWarrior
Summary: Returning to the living after fading away, Axel first instinct is to check on the keyblader, what happens when he finds himself coming back more and more to see Sora? Sora sneaks around his friends to spend time with him. What happens when Sora falls for him? Will he only retrieve heartbreak or can they come through it all? Lemons, Language, R&R
1. A Secret Rendezvous

**Hi guys, thanks for clicking on my story. I hope it's enjoyable, be sure to follow and fav because there will be chapters ahead, RR thanks.**

 **warning: boy x boy.**

After training with Riku for the day, Sora and the silver haired man decided to call it quits for the day, They walked returning to the main part of Radiant Gardens, Sora stopped and stretched his muscles, Riku noticed the smaller boy wasn't following and turned to him.

"Come on, Sora. Kairi's finished up dinner, Leon told us to come home early to help set the table." Riku says.

Sora stands up straight. "I can't make it tonight, I have to help a friend." He says.

Riku smiles. "Always trying to help everyone out, You're a good Kid, I'll cover for you." He replies ruffling Sora's hair and walking off.

Sora grumbled at the fact that he was called a kid by his own best friend, he rolled his eyes at the thought and walked away. He turned the corner and walked down the alley way, as he was about to turn the corner, his hood was yanked.

"Hey!" He shouts.

A black gloved hand was pressed firmly on his mouth and he was shoved against the brick wall, Sora looked up to see his attacker who pressed up against his small body, the man wore his hood to hide his identity, but he knew very well who it was, the man removed his hand.

Sora stood on his tippy toes reaching the taller man, he slipped off his hood revealing long red spiky hair, emerald green eyes looking down at him, the purple upside down markings below his eyes and a smirk on his lips.

"Axel, You know it's not the greatest idea to sneak up on someone in an alley!" Sora snaps.

"I got worried about you after you didn't show up at our meet up spot, I decided to come find you, Keyblader." Axel replies, he leans in capturing the smaller ones lips kissing him passionately.

After that day in The World That Never Was, When Axel began to fade away, Sora thought it was the last time he would see Axel, hell Axel thought it was the end of him but it wasn't, it wasn't the end of the organization either, the red haired man assumed that because they didn't have hearts, they didn't die, they just fade and come back. Axel found himself going to the brunette to check up on him, to see how he got through the battle and the struggle of keeping Xemnas from the Kingdom Hearts.

Checking up on him should have been just that once but he found himself coming back more and more, he didn't do it because of his best friend Roxas, he did it because for some reason he cared about Sora, soon enough he would spend time with the keyblader who enjoyed him company and soon in a way ever since they've been secretly seeing each other.

Sora leaned in and kissed him back, his smaller hands running through the long red hair, Axel eagerly slid his tongue inside the younger one's mouth, Sora moaned softly into him, Sora pulled away once he realized Axel still had him pinned against the wall, Axel looked at the boy and moved away figuring the keyblader wanted to go somewhere more secluded, As much as he would love to be out here with the bright beautiful boy, he wanted to be secluded as well for he wouldn't want the annoying organization members to find out, or else he would be erased for betrayal. For not having a heart, Axel actually felt things like he worried that if Sora's friend found out they would see him differently for basically sleeping with the enemy.

"Let's go." Said Axel, he opened a portal and walked through with Sora right behind him.

Axel made sure to portal them to the room he booked, the portal faded away and Axel slipped off his boots and turned to Sora who looked around the simple room as he removed his shoes, his blue eyes staring at the neatly made king sized bed that was soon to be messed up because of the two.

Sora's thought were erased, once he felt Axel's hands that he realized he removed his gloves to touch his shoulders, he slipped off Sora's jacket letting it fall to the ground.

"I hope Riku didn't hurt you too bad while training..." Axel says softly cupping his cheeks in his hands, he looked at him lovingly, Sora was a little surprised at the loving gesture instead of the lustful gaze, but he knew it was to come and Sora knew it was wrong and he wouldn't admit it out loud, but he didn't mind his dark emerald green gaze that looked at him wanting him.

"No, Training was actually pretty easy today...I kept getting my ass kicked though." Sora replies looking down at the floor.

Axel raised Sora's chin so he was looking up at him. "And why is that, Keyblader? You took down Xemnas once, Wouldn't your silver haired friend be a piece of cake?" He questions.

"I was a little distracted...By you..." Sora admits, he blushes and he knew it showed on his cheeks for the way Axel chuckled.

Axel leaned in his lips hovering over the smaller one's, his gaze looking down at the boy. Sora closed his eyes leaning into him, he met Axel's lips kissing him passionately, Axel pulled away from him and picked up his young lover and laid him on the bed on his back, Sora laid looking at Axel who stood at the edge of the bed, Axel looked back at him. He quickly unzipped his organization jacket setting it on the chair, he moved closer getting on the bed and climbing on top of the smaller male, hovering just above him, his body barely touching him.

Sora blushes lightly and leans up to meet his fiery red haired lover, his soft small lips capturing Axel's, Axel removed the space between them, kissing him back, devouring his mouth, his tongue slid inside his mouth tasting his innocence, he managed to get the brunette to play along, their tongue's playfully battling, Axel winning.

Sora snaked his arms around the taller man holding onto him, running his fingers down his back. Axel pulled away from the passionate kiss planting small kisses down his slender neck, Sora extended his neck a bit giving him more room, Axel smirked knowing his neck was one of the most sensitive areas on the boy, he licked and sucked on his neck earning a small moan from the keyblader.

"A-Axel...Be careful not to leave visible marks, I don't want the others to start asking me questions..." Sora says shyly.

Axel chuckles. "You're so cute, Sora." He kisses his neck lovingly. "I'll make sure not to leave any...Visible marks at least."

Axel switches their positions so that Sora's sitting on top of him, Sora looks down at him and blushes, Axel sits up and runs his hands under touching his torso, he trails upwards brushing his hands against Sora's nipples, he smirks seeing the boy above him bite his lip to keep quiet. He removes his shirt throwing it and he returns to kissing him.

Sora kisses him back wrapping his arms around his neck, Axel circles his arms around his waist pulling him closer. Sora pulls away and removes Axel's dark shirt.

"You know Sora, I have to confess...I always enjoy our time together." Axel says sucking on Sora's earlobe while his hands run down Sora's back, cupping his ass making the boy slightly jump.

"I-I do too, Axel." Sora replies shyly.

Sora moans, he realized he wasn't paying attention because his pants were unbuttoned and Axel slipped his hand inside his boxers touching his small arousal.

"A...Axel.." Sora moans softly.

Axel flipped their positions his hand never leaving Sora's growing erection, he was aching himself just looking at the boy below him but he knew he needed to pace himself, he wanted to be with the boy a lot longer. He leaned down and kissed the boys neck, licking the shell of his ear and whispers.

"What do you want, Sora?" He asks.

"I-I want..." Sora says softly, he stops.

"Come on, Keyblader." Axel replies.

"I-I...want you, Axel." He says.

That was enough for a smirk on appear on Axel's lips, he unbuttoned his pants and leaned down slipping Sora's shorts and boxers off and sending them to the ground, he grabs Sora's arousal and strokes him, Sora giving small whimpers at his touch, he felt Axel's index finger and middle finger intrude his puckered entrance, the blue eyed boy winced at the feel.

"Still not use to it, Hmm Sora..Don't worry I'll make you feel better." He says kissing the top of the brunette's head.

Sora blushes."You always do, Axel." He replies.

Once the fiery redhead finished stretching the small boy, he pulls his fingers out, he makes sure Sora's legs are spread enough and places his aching dick in front of his entrance readying himself to intrude him, he looks at the boy below him.

"Are you ready for me?" Axel asks.

"Yes." Sora replies.

Sora cries out in pleasure as Axel proceeds pressing his member inside him, Axel thrusts slowly letting the keyblader get uses to the feel, he picks up pace going deeper inside him hitting his prostate that sent shivers down Sora's spine, Axel refrained from hitting that spot once again for he didn't want to send him over the edge quite yet, Axel pulled out and plunged back in earning more moans, each getting louder than the one before, Sora ran his fingers through Axel's red hair tugging as Axel rammed into him, thrusting faster, he cried out as Axel returned to hitting his special spot, hitting it harder and faster, Sora came after the last hit, his walls tightening around Axel's burning cock, he grunted and released inside Sora, he pulled out.

The pair laid panting heavily, Axel was the first to recover from their activities, he cleaned them both up and put his pants back on. He took Sora into his arms and under the covers holding him, he knew Sora was about to fall asleep, the boy always did and that was one of the things he found adorable about the keyblader, he'd stay and watch him fall asleep and then after he would leave.

Sora tiredly looked up into Axel's emerald green eyes. "I love you, Axel.." He whispers nuzzling into him, his head laying on Axel's chest.

A moment passed, Axel was silent in shock, he looked down at the boy who had fallen asleep, Axel quietly and slowly moved from Sora, grabbing his belongings, putting them on and portaling off back to the organization.


	2. A Chat from a Ghost, Planned Meeting

Sora's sapphire blue eyes fluttered open, he brushed his hand along the other side of the bed, he only felt the cotton of the blanket, he was now fully awakened and seen Axel had left him, he assumed he left late last night.

He quickly jumped in the shower and dried off, putting on his clothes. Sora just left because he knew Axel had taken care of everything witht he front desk.

As Sora walked down the street, he tried to remember what had happened after, he wondered why Axel had left him when every now and then he would stay the night. He turned the corner and ran into Kairi.

"Sora, I can't believe you didn't show up for dinner last night, It's nice of you to want to help people but couldn't you have made time for one of your bestfriends? Come on, You're gonna help me bake cookies this afternoon." She says taking Sora's hand and dragging him back to the house.

Sora mixed the cookie dough while listening to his friend talk about memories and talked about her training with Tifa, Some of the conversation he spaced out thinking about the fire user once again.

"Sora, Hello? I think it's mixed well enough...Man you're really out of it, Who is he?" Kairi questions.

"W-What?" Sora replies, he was caught of guard with her question.

"Who's the guy you're crushing on, Sora?" Kairi asks again.

"G-Guy, K-Kairi...I don't know what you're talking about." Sora says.

"Sora, Sora, Sora...I know you better than anyone else besides Riku, except I guess he hasn't caught on to how your acting...Don't worry, Sora. I'm not mad, even though I'm dissapointed because of my feeilings for you, I accept you and want you to be happy because I'm your friend. Hell to be honest, I enjoy a little guy on guy action, I'm gonna let you in on a secret so does Namine too." Kairi says giggling.

Sora's cheeks lit up a red color, he swallowed and changed the subject.

"So does the cookie mix taste good, Kai?" He asks wondering if he mixed the right ingrediates and if he did it long enough.

Kairi sticks a finger inside the bowl taking some and tasting it, she smiles.

"It's good, I love it and I love you for making such good mix, these are gonna be the bomb, Thanks!" Kairi chimes, she puts the bowl on the counter and hugs him tightly. Sora laughed and hugged her back.

He pulled away and it just dawned on him, he remembered what he said last night before dozing off, Sora told Axel he loved him. Sora in his own little world, his eyes went wide.

He couldn't believe he did that, he wondered. Did he scare off the flame user, now that he thought about it, Axel had become speechless afterwards but then again maybe it was due to tiredness. He sighed, Sora knew he would just have to wait until the next time, Axel asked to meet.

Sora put that out of his mind and continued to help Kairi with her baked goods.

 **Days passed by...**

Axel was finally free from the Organization meetings, he took a deep breath exhausted from hearing the old man babble on about the Kingdom Hearts and the desire to open it and destroy the keyblader, it took everything inside Axel to not scream out and rip Xemnas and the rest apart for talking about his keyblader, he honestly didn't know how he mangaged to hold his anger back but he was glad he did, now he had time to himself.

The fiery red haired male returned to his room, he looked around at it's bareness. The little pictures of Xion and Roxas that he pinned on his wall, a lot of the times he wished to put his Sora up to look at his beautiful face but he couldn't for he would be destroyed by the organization for betrayal, but as he thought more about it, Did he care what they thought anymore? He was confused.

He sighed and sat down on his bed and looked around boredly, he looked at the time to see it read 10:00 at night, he remembered the last time he saw his keyblader that the boy had said he loved him, Axel knew deep down even thought he had no heart, he felt things for the boy, he knew he was protective of him and now that he came to a conculsion, he was very much in love with the boy.

He sighs. "What should I do..." He says to himself.

"Tell him." Axel looked to see Roxas had spoken, he was in front of him, his emerald green eyes stared in surprise.

"Roxas, How are you here?" Axel questions standing up.

"You really thought I could stay away when my best friend was in need of some small advice, I may be a image but I can sense things, Axel. I say screw the organization and love him, Sora's a pretty great kid, I can see he's changed you, I can see how happy he makes you and as Xion would say, Hold on to what makes you feel. It may be a hard road but you are strong, Axel and you can get through whatever life throws you, I wish I could be there to see how it turns out and maybe one day but until then, I wish you the best." Roxas says, he dissapears.

Axel looks at the empty space saddened, he whispers. "Thank you, Friend." He wanted to open a portal and find Sora, but he saw the time that read 10:00 PM, It was late and he had to admit sitting in a room with a bunch of nutcases tired him out.

He decided not to portal, Instead he jumped on the computer, he went through his messager to find the face he was looking for, he hoped he was still awake, he raked his fingers through his spiky crimson hair tipping the chair back in wait.

Sora ate dinner with Kairi and Riku, he washed up and told them good night and retired to his bedroom, he closes the door and yawns taking his jacket off and tossing it on the chair, he was about to go to his bed when he saw his computer going off with messager, curious Sora sat in his chair spun it around a couple of times before sitting straight at the computer desk, he pulled it up and saw Axel messaged, it made his heart race.

 **Axel:** Hey Angel, Sorry I haven't been in touch lately, Damn Organization's been up my ass..

 **Sora:** Hi Axel, Giving me a nickname besides Keyblader is new...I hope the organization isn't working you too much.

 **Axel:** Sora, I'm full of surprises but then again that's why you're so attracted to me, Anyway, I can take what the lousey Organization dishes out, I just don't know how much longer I can stand them talking about wanting to eliminate you.

Sora blushed, he didn't know what to type, he wondered if he should ask him about the other night when Sora said those three letter words, before he could type he saw the icon that said 'Axel is typing.'

 **Axel** : Getting to the point, Want to meet me tomorrow at our usual spot in the forest, Around 7:00 PM? I need to talk to you.

 **Sora:** Sure, I'd like that.

 **Axel:** Sweet! I can't wait...Well I'm gonna go to bed, it's been a long couple of weeks and I want to be prepared for tomorrow, I suggest you do the same and when ya do, try not to get so wet dreaming about me tonight.

Axel couldn't help but chuckle to himself, he knew he had the kid blushing a million shades of red, he waits for him to reply.

That had Sora blushing fifty shades of red, his fingers trembled over the keys but he finally relaxed them, his blush continued to grow as he looked at what he typed, he couldn't believe he typed that.

Sora: That goes the same for you, Axel.

 **Axel:** Aww Sora, It's just way to hard not to...I mean you're just so cute...Alright, Alright goodnight, My Angel.

 **Sora:** Good night, Axie.

Sora logged off and turned his computer off, he walked over to his bed and collapsed on it, he stare up at the dark ceiling thinking about his fiery red headed boy-Axel. A lot of the time Sora wanted to call Axel his boyfriend but he refrained from it, yes they talked and had really great sex but the small words of 'I love you.' Hadn't been exchanged, At least from Axel's part in the strange relationship, Sora sighed and wondered if Axel could truly love him.

"Sora." Sora sat up to hear someone calling him, he saw no one but continued to look around, finally appearing in front of him was Roxas.

"R-Roxas?!" Sora chimed in shock, he stood up to face him.

"Yes Sora, It's me...Or at least an image of me coming to talk to you, I've seen you've been hanging around Axel a lot lately." He says.

"Yes." Sora answers shortly.

"I'm glad, I can see you're really good for him, you make him happy. Axel's my best friend so I know that deep down he is a really great guy, I can see he cares a lot about you and I'm so happy to know you're in his life watching over him, It may get hard but try not to give up, Sora. I'm rooting for you." Roxas says.

"Thank you, Rox.I'll try my best to take care of him. " Sora replies to Roxas, he watches the blonde fade away.

The questions he had tired him out, he falls asleep leaving behind everything for the night, for a good nights sleep.

Axel turned his computer off, he took off his jacket and turned off the light and retired to bed, through the night until he fell asleep he thought about his keyblader.


	3. Disappointments & Visits

As the time got nearer, Sora kept his eyes on the clock and once it was 6:45 PM, he told Kairi and Riku that he was going to train, He was almost late getting there because before he left, Riku had asked if he could come along, Sora finally managed to get Riku to stay back saying something about needing to stop relying on others and start training by self, Riku understood and backed off.

Deep down, Sora knew that what he said was true, he really wanted to train more and stop relying on his friends saving him, but at the moment, he wasn't training, he was going out to meet with the organization's very own, Axel. Sora reached the forest, it was already night time and around the trees and along the forest came out were glowing blue and black butterflies. Sora stopped.

"Axel, Hellooo, Axel, Are you here?!" Sora shouted, he stopped in the middle of the forest and looked around, no one answered him and no one came out of the shadows, he realized he was alone in the small circular open field an that Axel hadn't arrived

The brunette ran his fingers through his short brown spikes sand sat on a rock in wait for Axel. Sora sighed, as he looked at the time, it read that it was almost 8:00PM, he decided to wait a lot longer for him, knowing that the organization could be holding him back. After a while of waiting, the last time he checked it was now almost 9:00PM, he now figured, Axel wasn't going to show up anytime soon and with that Sora stood up and decided to go home.

* * *

"Hey Sor, How was training by yourself? Did you miss me kicking your ass?" Riku questions teasingly.

"Ha-Ha, Very funny...And as for training, It was boring...Not fun attacking trees, It's better to have a moving opponent, I'll definitely remember to have you tag along next time." Sora replies.

"You better, Sora...Kairi left you some dinner in the kitchen..As for me, I'm going out to train with King Mickey and Leon, Do you wanna join?" Riku questions.

"Thank you for the offer but I'm beat...I'm just gonna eat and then just relax. Have fun." Sora replies giving a bright smile to his friend that walks out the door.

Sora munched on the taco's that Kairi made, he cleaned up and took his shoes off by the door and then went to his room closing up for the night.

* * *

He didn't bother to go to his computer to check for messages from Axel and he didn't turn on a light, he made his way to his bed but stopped seeing a shadow, the figure stood up.

"Relax, It's just me, Axel." He says stepping closer, the moonlight lighting up his features, Sora looked up at him.

"Y-You're in my room." Sora says shocked.

"Sora, I've been in your room before...I confess every now and then I've come and watched over you as you slept, Some nights I couldn't sleep and I needed to make sure you were safe and none of the organization members were trying to hurt you.." Axel admits, he comes closer standing in front of him.

Sora blushes, Axel leans in to kiss him but Sora moves away avoiding his lips.

"Why didn't you show up tonight? I waited for you..." Sora asks.

Axel sighs.

"I'm sorry, Sora...Saix ordered me to listen to his stupid plan that he's gonna run by Xemnas and then he made me watch Namine, I'm sorry I couldn't reach out to you and let you know." He apologizes.

Sora was surprised that Axel apologized to him, he smiles his big blue eyes looking into Axel's emerald ones.

"I understand, I should have known something like that came up...You can't always keep a promise." He says, he looks down then up at Axel, now he was talking about himself, going into this the pair agreed no falling in love but Sora knew he failed, he'd fallen deeply in love with the fiery red haired man."A-Axel, I'm sorry I broke our promise...Did I run you off when I...When I told you I loved you?" Sora questions nervous.

"Don't apologize to me for something like that...You know, I told myself that I wouldn't get attached, That this was just something fun to do when I wasn't being a worker to the organization but...the more time I spent with you, the more you let me into your sweet and light heart, the more I felt I had a heart even though I have none, I do need to confess that I love you too, Sora." Axel confesses.

Sora throws his arms around Axel's neck and kisses him softly, Axel wraps his arms around Sora's waist pulling him closer deepening the kiss, Axel pulled away and looked deeply into his sapphire blue eyes, he then pushes Sora onto the bed and gets on top of him still capturing his lips.

Sora pulls away. "I love you, Axel."

"I love you too, Sora." Axel replies reclaiming the small one's lips.

Sora ran his fingers through Axel's soft spiky fiery red hair, Axel held the boy closer pulling away from the kiss and kissing down his neck while he trailed his hand under the boy's tank top, he tweaked one of his rosy nub earning a soft whimper from the boy, he smirked and lifted the shirt off the boy tossing it, he hovered above him his lips trailing down his chest giving him soft kisses, he felt the goosebumps rise on Sora's body, his mouth hovered above a nipple almost touching, he looks up at Sora.

* * *

"How thin are the walls?" Axel asks.

"N-Not that thin...But we don't have to worry, Kairi and Riku were heading over to Leon's to train some more because they weren't tired." Sora replies.

"Perfect." Axel replies, his lips touch the bud, nipping it and licking.

Sora whined, Axel's other hand found the other tweaking it while he flickered his tongue over the other sensitive nipple, he earned soft noises from the boy.

Axel's hand reached down and unbuttoned and unzip Sora's pants snaking his hand down rubbing him, he smirked hearing the boy moan at the touch.

His soft moans of pleasure was enough for him to flip the boy laying him on the mattress, he hover above him and slide his bottoms off leaving his brunette in the nude, Axel looked down the moonlight lighting up the room, he was taking in the sight of the boy below him, his emerald green eyes meeting the brunettes ocean blue eyes that looked lovingly at him, he moved to his soft lips and then to his light tan skin, the small of his body he loved to touch, to mark, to kiss, it never crossed his mind until now but the keyblader laying there looked breakable, he wondered if he should be more careful with the boy.

"Axel..." Sora said softly, breaking the fiery red haired male's train of thought, Axel knew the brunette was going to ask him how he was feeling.

"I'm fine, Sora." Axel replies beating him to the question, he stopped thinking of being careful with the boy, the keyblader had to have known what he was getting himself into when he signed up to be with the fire user, Axel's last thought was.

His gaze returns to the boy's blue orbs unbuttoning his pants. Sora leaned up and lightly draped and arm around Axel's neck his lips meeting Axel's in a soft kiss, Axel pushed Sora down kissing him, deepening the kiss and making it more passionate.

He runs his hands down the boys small body, he was about to spread the boys legs but he found the brunette had already moved his legs apart, he smirks.

"Readying yourself for me already, Sora." Axel says taking note of the boys legs being apart.

Sora blushes looking up at Axel who hovered above him with a bottle of lube in his hand that was soon tossed aside, he was preparing himself.

Axel pressed himself against the brunettes entrance, he held onto one of the boys legs to make sure he was spread enough, he plunged himself into his heat, he groaned feeling the tightness around him. Sora moaned in pain.  
Axel slowly moved inside him letting him get use to him, Sora's moans of pain turned into more pleasured cries as Axel sped up thrusting faster, the keyblader gripped Axel's shoulders the fiery redhead rested his lips against the pulse in Sora's neck sucking as he pumped inside him hitting that special spot inside, Sora arched up into him gasping and moaning his eyes shut.

Axel pulled away from his neck and looked at his lover taking in the pleasured expression, taking in everything his young keyblade welding lover was as he hit his prostate more and more, Sora cried out and released laying back on the bed panting and moaning softly letting Axel pound into him until the older man came.

* * *

Axel pulled out panting heavily and lay next to Sora, he pulled him close holding him tightly and the blanket around them covering, Sora rested his head on the red haired males chest, Axel kissed the top of his head.

"I love you, Sora." Axel says.

Sora looked up his tired blue eyes staring into Axel's equally tired emerald green and smiled softly.

"I love you too, Axel." And with that the sleepy brunette fell asleep in the arms of the man he loved.

Axel watched over the sleeping boy who slept like an angel, this time Axel didn't bother getting up in the middle of the night to dress and leave the boy to return to the organization base before sunrise, he would return when he felt like it, he would get punished for taking his time but he finally realized that didn't care anymore about the organization and what they did to him, he just cared about the boy in his arms, wanting to protect him and to love him, with those thoughts swirling in his head, he soon fell asleep.


	4. Coming Out, Dates & Lurking Danger

Sora's eyes fluttered open, he felt around feeling the empty space beside him, he sighs knowing Axel must have left, he wakes more to see Axel was clothed and was about to sneak out the window.

"Axel..." Sora says softly, he grabs his bottom garments slipping them on and standing up to face the red haired man.

Axel turned back to see his lover awake, he stopped and stood facing the boy. "Good evening, Sora." He greets.  
"D-Do you have to go..." Sora questions, he felt a sadness creep over him, he realized he always hated waking in the morning with him gone, he hated watching Axel leave and maybe that was because deep down inside he feared that his Axel wouldn't come back to him one of these days, he wouldn't admit that to him though, some thoughts were best kept hidden.

"Well...I don't really have too...But I figured I should before your friends wake up and see I'm here in your room..." Axel says.

Sora stood there for a moment thinking it over, he smiles and runs over and hugs Axel tightly, Axel hugs him back, he extend a hand to Sora's chin making him look up, he leans in and kisses him softly.

"I love you, Sora. " Axel adds.

"Axel, You make me feel brave enough to face anything, A-And right now I feel I don't care what my friends think.." Sora says, he looks down blushing. "S-So if you wanted to hang around more then your welcome too..." He adds.

"Hmm...Now that I think about it I really don't have anything to do, As for the organizaiton there probably pissed at me for not being around this morning but I don't care...I want to take you somewhere but I can't tell you or it will ruin the surprise" Axel asks.

"I'd love to." Sora replies, It was hard for the young boy but he managed to refrained from begging for Axel to reveal his idea, Sora knew very well if he did it wouldn't get him anywhere, Axel wouldn't budge.

He turned and puts on the rest of his normal uniform, he takes Axel's hand turning away from the window, his heart raced as hey walked towards his bedroom door to go out into the living room.

Axel looked down to see Sora's nervousness, He smiled to himself and rest and arm around Sora comfortingly, he kisses the top of his head.

"It's gonna be okay...Well okay enough, If your friends love you as much as I think they do then they'll accept it and want the best for you."

"Thank you, Axel." Sora replies, he reaches out and opens the door walking out with Axel by his side.

* * *

"Hey Sora, You missed a pretty good training match yesterday...Donald and Goofy got into a big spat, hair and feathers were flying." Riku says he walks out of the kitchen to come to a stop.

In a matter of minutes Sora was yanked from Axel's side, Riku took Sora standing back a few in front of him protectively, Riku gives Axel a turquoise glare.

"It's nice to see you again, Riku. Infiltrait any other organizations lately." Axel greets kindly with a hint of a snap.

"I only did it to save Sora, After your organization tried to take away his memories and keep him asleep in that memory pod." Riku replies.

Axel couldn't say anything, Sora could see the hurt in his red haired lovers gaze and he knew Axel would try to brush it off and right on cue was a roll of the eyes and a smile, Sora pushed Riku away and stood in between them.

"Stop it, Riku...Axel isn't like them, H-He's his own, If it wasn't for him I wouldn't have you or Kairi back here...Importantly, I trust him." Sora says.

The silver haired boy looked at his blue eyed friend and then at the tall red head and then back at Sora. "Wait...Are...Are you with him?" He asks.

Sora looks to Axel and then to Riku, he swallows. "I...I love him, Riku." Sora answers.

He leaves the silver haired man's side and walked over standing beside his taller lover, Axel extended his hand taking Sora's holding it by his side, The pair looked at Riku who was speechless and shocked.

"Sora, Are you sure about this?" Riku slowly questions. "I mean theirs a lot of fish in the sea..." He adds.

Kairi walks in. "Riku, Quit piling questions on them, just be happy Sora has found someone." She says standing in the doorway.

"Hello Kairi." Axel greets.

"Kairi...H-He kidnapped you just to get to Sora, Shouldn't you be angry about this?" Riku asks.

"Axel came to me the other week ago and apologize, Also I've always been told to forgive those who have wronged you just don't give them more than three chances." Kairi replies. "I'm just happy Sora's found happiness." She adds.

"T-Thank you, Kairi." Sora says.

"Not to break up this moment but...I don't have much time and before I go, I'd like to take Sora out." Axel says he looks down at the boy who looked up with a bright smile.

Sora tugs on Axel's sleeve leading him out the front door Riku stops them, Sora turns around curious while Axel was just annoyed.  
"What is it, Riku?" Sora asks.

"You better take care of him, Axel. Sora's...Delicate, He's a good boy and he deserves the best...Don't hurt him or you'll have to answer to me, Axel." Riku snaps walking down the hall to and most likely to his room.

Sora and Axel step outside, Sora looks up at him shyly. "I'm sorry for Riku...He's a bit protective."

Axel leans down and kisses the brunette softly on the lips, he pulls away but continued to stay within eye level of the boy, he smiles.

"Sora, Don't apologize. Riku's your bestfriend and it's his job to look out for you, I don't blame him for being protective and I don't blame him for not trusting me...I'm fine, Now you just told your two closest friends everything about us, Are you okay?"

"Well...I'm happy that they know about you, Now I don't have to hide anymore from my friends." Sora says.

Axel kisses him again.

"I'm glad that you feel that way, How about we get going?" He takes Sora hand and leads him away from the house.

* * *

Sora giggles as he walks slowly, his hands over his eyes because Axel had asked him to close his eyes, he trusted that Axel would lead him to his destination.

"Where are you taking me?" Sora asks curiously

"Watch your step, Sora. We're almost there." Axel replies keeping hold of his hand leading him.

"I...Feel as if we are high up." Sora guesses.

Axel takes a stop making sure to stop his lover from walking any further, he let go of Sora's hand once he felt he wouldn't move.

"Well why don't you open your eyes and take a look." The brunette slowly opens his eyes, he squinted at first but managed to adjust as he looked out to the beautiful orange and red colored sky, the sunset blazing red.

Axel had seen this sunset many times, alone and with Roxas and Xion, he knew what it looked like so he didn't need to see, his emerald green eyes did glance at the sun every once in a while but most of his attention was on the shorter boy, he watched his ocean blue eyes glitter at the sky with a bright smile on his lips, he enjoyed watching Sora glowing with such happiness and more it was because of him.

Sora takes a glance away from the sunset looking up at his taller lover to catch him staring.

"Axel, Look at the sunset, It's beautiful." Sora says.

"I am, I am...I just can't help looking at you, You're just so cute." He says.

Sora blushes brightly and turns back to the sunset speechless, he never knew what to say when Axel said things like that and the man with the fiery red hair always had a comment like that, the brunette had been brought out of his thoughts when he felt Axel wrap an arm around him pulling him close and they sit.

"And to finish up the time with the sun, here." Axel says, he pull out two white packages he knew would make the boy with blue eyes light up.

"Sea salt ice cream, seeing this it brings back the memories of the times we spent before getting together, I always enjoyed sitting by the ocean and eating them with you because I knew you'd be around for a while...I didn't like watching you take the last bite because I knew you'd have to go..." He says, he take one and smiles opening the package to eat the delight inside.  
Axel didn't waste any time opening his and munching on it, he looks over to Sora and smiles.

"After this until I take you home but I assure you, I'll always be around, Forever...Now to be honest I always took my time with you when we hung out because I didn't want to go. Now bringing the ice cream tonight, I thought would be a sweet way to celebrate us, I should have done it sooner but we got kind of busy with our activities.." Axel replies.

"You know beneath everything, you really are sweet, Axel." Sora says softy.

Axel chuckles. "You can say that. Come on finish your ice cream before it melts and then I'll walk you home." Sora smiles softly and eats up his popsicle.

* * *

Moments pass and he looks up to see Axel already on his feet, the man with the emerald green eyes extends a hand, Sora takes it and Axel bring him to his feet.

Axel opens a portal returning to Radiant Gardens, but a lot further away from Sora's home, You could say he wanted to do spend more time with the brunette, he probably should have been getting back to the base but just like last night, he found he didn't care what the organization wanted.

The pair walked along the gardens, Whenever they walked, Axel would always make sure that the shorter was always close by his side, occasionally taking his hand in his, usually when he did it always made Sora smile brightly.  
The two stopped in front of the medium sized place, Axel turned and looked down into Sora's blue eyes, he leans down capturing his lips in a small kiss.

"I sure wish I could come in and tuck you into bed but I need to be getting back before I lose my head." Axel says.

"I understand, Axel. No need to explain, I'm glad that we got to spend a lot more time together." Sora replies.

"Me too." Axel kisses him again and watches him go inside closing the door, he turns away.

* * *

Sora looked around the darkly light place to see nobody was home, he takes off his shoes and was about to enter the leaving room until he was pushed against the wall.

The blue eyed boy looked to see his attacker, his eyes focusing on a tan man with salt and pepper hair in a pony, a eye patch, a yellow eye with scar and just like the rest the famous black organization coat, he had a grin on his face.

"Xigbar.." Sora says softly.

"You remember me, I'm surprised, Doll. It's my lucky day, Boss ordered me to kill ya. You think you can take me, As if!" Xigbar chimes chuckling still holding the small boy against the wall.

"It's no fair, you caught me off guard...Don't you want to face off in a real fight or are ya scared that you'll be beaten by a little boy." Sora spat confidently.

Xigbar smacks him and holds his sharpshooter against his neck the sharp end piercing the skin.

"Hmmm...I wonder what you taste like, What's so good about you that flamilocks decided to betray the organization just to friend you." Xigbar comments.

Sora stays silent.

"Or is it more than that...Axel's betrayed the organization just to fuck around with the keyblader." Xigbar guesses, he chuckles seeing the look on Sora's face he assumed he got it right.

Sora stayed still, he knew if he moved the man would only press harder and the weapon would dig deeper.

In that moment, Xigbar had been grabbed and slammed against the other wall with a chakram.

"A-Axel, I thought you left." Sora says with shock, Axel could see the fear in his blue eyes.

"I almost did but as you went inside I got a strange sense…I had to come back…And my intuition was right, a rat is here…Xigbar what is the meaning of this?" Axel replies.

"I was ordered to keep an eye on you Axel and what I find is not good…You've been hanging out with the keyblader this entire time...I thought it would be best to eliminate him." Xigbar says.

"I think not. You may be number 2 in the organization but I'm a lot stronger than you, Get out. I'll deal with the keyblader and I expect you'll put in a good word for me." Axel replies.

Xigbar opens a portal and goes inside it, it closes.

Sora looks over at Axel who makes his chakrams disappear and pulls out a cigarette to smoke.

"Well I'm in deep trouble. Don't worry I'll be back, I always do, Sora." He stop smoking and kisses the shorter boy and disappears into a portal of his.


	5. Sorrow of the Flame, Cry of the Youth

**Guys, I just want to thank you for reviewing and following and favoriting to follow along with this fanfic, I do hope you continue to follow along. I will try to update as much as I can but it will be slow because I have schooling and I also multitask with drawing, reading and so on. Anyways, If theres anything you'd like to see happen in this story don't be afraid to throw something out there, Who knows maybe it will fuel my brain and strive me to write more, Anywho...Onward to the next chapter.**

* * *

Axel returned to the organization base, he took his time and strolled down the long halls reaching the part that branches off to go to the rooms, as he did he heard Demyx snicker as he passed.

"Hmm What's so funny, Demyx, Is the fact all the members here know that you fuck Zexion after every mission because we can hear you from all the way from the other end of the base. " Axel snaps, he knew very well Xigbar had spread word and that was the reason why Demyx was laughing because the blonde mohawk guy knew that the fiery red-head was walking into a lecture. He grinned though because his comment made the blonde shush up and walk away silent.

Axel continued on his way, the only sound to be heard was the pitter patter of his loud boots on the cold metal ground, he walked further and stopped seeing Xigbar standing in front of Saix, he walks over. "The little pirate old man running his mouth again?"Axel questions making small conversation, his smile fades seeing the look of anger on Saix's face.

"Man if you continue to scowl like that that's what you'll look like when you're a lot older, It's not going to be pretty...In fact it isn't now."

"Stop babbling, Axel.." He orders, he glares down at the pirate next to him. "Leave us be, Xigbar." Saix demands, Xigbar curses and walks away but not without giving a laugh directed at Axel.

Axel stays silent and walks down the hall, he opens the door going into his room with Saix behind him, Saix closes the door.

"I'm so disappointed in you number 8, But I did expect you screw up Axel, You always do…Now is what Xigbar says true?" Saix questions facing him.

"What in the world are you talking about, Saix?" Axel replies fishing around for what Xigbar may have told him, he wasn't so sure the eye patch guy would say.

"I don't want to go to Xemnas, he has other matters to deal with…So that's why I've come to you, Xigbar tells me that you've been betraying the organization by sneaking around with the keyblader." Saix says.

Axel stays silent and avoids looking at Saix, he shuffles and stands crossing his arms.

"You've got nothing to say, nothing at all, you don't even want to deny it, Hmm?" Saix asks. Axel shrugs.

"Well I guess this is goodbye old friend, time to erase me..." Axel says accepting his fate, unfolding his arms letting them dangle to his side, he begins to walk away to exit the room to start the journey to the chamber room but he was pulled back with Saix resting a firm hand on his shoulder stopping him in his tracks.

"No Axel that is not what is going to happen, As much as it should for your betrayal it seems...We need you…So from this point forward, I trust you'll stop seeing him." Saix says.

Axel turns around to face him with a straight face. "And if I don't?"

"I'll personally go to him and tell him your secret, maybe I should then that will send him running for sure…But he won't get far because then I will take him and bring him back here to place him back in the memory pod where he belongs that way Xemnas can achieve the Kingdom Hearts." Saix replies.

Those words coming out of the blue haired man had shut Axel up, Saix smiles knowing that got to him. He circles him. Axel clutched his fists, he needed to calm the fiery rage that burned deep in his gut, the way his old friend was threatening Sora pissed him off, He just wanted to hurt the man in front of him but he refrained, It wasn't the time or place to start a war.

"Heh, I'm glad we are on the same page, Axel...I believe you have something to take care of." Saix says, he begins to walk away.  
Axel stands clutching his fists, he punches the wall. "Damn it…Don't hurt him, I'll deal with it, just give me some time, Saix."

"Of course, Friend." Saix replies walking past him. He watches Saix disappear from his room, he sighs and retires to his bed to think this through.

* * *

It's been a week since he's heard from Axel, To the brunette it felt like longer, years...Maybe even forever but he knew he would soon see him again and that brought a huge smile on the boys face as he hurried up and dressed in his usual adventure clothes. He strolled out of his room just to stop in his tracks to be met with his two best friends, Kairi and Riku staring at him from the kitchen.

"Good morning guys!" Sora chimes continuing his step, he head to the door.

"Are you okay?" Riku asks.

The brunette stops again. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Sora asks.

"You haven't seen Axel in a week, Aren't you upset?" Kairi questions. "Sora, I made coffee so be sure to have some before you go off to patrol the Gardens." The blue eyed girl with red hair adds.

"Thanks Kairi...And I'm really fine, It's only been a week plus...It's always like this and it has to be like this because of the organization…He'll reach out to me when he can, he always does." Sora replies grabbing a cup of sugared coffee from Riku who poured the cup, he takes in the strong scent and soon brings it to his lips drinking it quick and leaves the home.

* * *

The brunette makes his way through the gardens on his way to the Postern, to his surprise their wasn't any heartless or nobodies to defeat on his way there, he reached a clearing and as he was about to venture on he heard footsteps behind him, he turns to see a black hooded figure leaning against the wall.

"Axel!" He chimes.

"Yo Sora." Axel replies taking his hood off, his emerald green eyes looked into Sora's blue ones, it hurt him to see him so happy to see him especially since he was about to break his heart. Sora smiles and make his way over to his fire user boyfriend.

Axel stood watched him, he couldn't take it anymore, watching the boy so happy to come to him just didn't settle right, especially after what he was going to do.

"Sora, Stop." Axel orders.

"Axel, Why, I want to be closer to you.." Sora replies standing there in front of him far away. "It's over, Sora." He says shortly.

"W-What…Axel, Don't do this…Your not thinking clear, Xigbar he's gotten to you…L-Leave the organization, stay here…fight with us, be with me, I don't want to picture my world without you…" Sora says he runs over to him and clutches his jacket pleading, he looks at him but Axel doesn't look back. "A-Axel…"

Axel pushes him off and look at him emotionless, Sora looked back at him hurt as he straightened up, Sora knew Axel was going to speak.

"Silly keyblader, Did you really think it would last…That I could really love you, I'm a nobody, I don't have a heart, so that means I can't love you. My home is with organization 13, This ends. I'll see you the next time we are on the battlefield. " He says, he turns away and opens a portal to leave.

Sora runs in front of him stopping him, tears running down his face in hurt, he looked at Axel but couldn't get a read. Axel looked down at the boy, his whole body filled with sadness.

"Axel…" Sora chokes. "Please.."

Axel summons his chakrams they spin the flames burning bright as they tame along the metal weapon, he jumps back and let them loose, Sora with quick thinking had summoned his blade and blocked both of the spinning chakrams sending them back to their owner, Sora stood moving his weapon to his side, he looked to Axel.

"Axel, Stop it..Don't say that, Don't do this..How can you say this…Can you honestly tell me while looking me in the eyes that those days on the beach, the laughter we shared, the nights of passion…Mean nothing?" Sora asks looking deeply into the man's emerald green eyes.

Axel met Sora's gaze speechless, every bone in his body screamed to tell him it meant nothing, to break him even more for the organization, for the safety of his secret but looking deeply into his ocean blue eyes, he couldn't bring himself to say anything, he cursed his blue eyes silently.

He closes the portal and was about to walk up to Sora, he stopped once a blackish purple portal opened, coming out Saix.

"Foolish little keyblader, of course it meant nothing to him. Now come, Axel. The meeting is about to begin." Saix says.

Axel took a moment to look at the boy who stood in front of him, the boy who looked away down at the ground, destroyed.

Axel walked past him and stopped in front of Saix, he glances back at Sora's silhouette taking him in and then walks into the portal.

Sora turns and see him gone, standing there was Saix who had a look of victory written all over his face.

"You really should have learn not to play with fire, keyblader. Stick to kid games and wooden sword fights." Saix says stepping into the portal and it disappears.

Sora stood his blue eyed gaze staring at the empty space his Axel once stood, along with the blue haired man, Saix. His body shook with hurt, his heart feeling as if it had been ripped out of his chest, It hurt. He looked out to the sky wondering if it could tell him that everything that had just happened was a sick nightmare, that he'd wake up to be in the older man's arms, smiling as he looked into emerald green eyes, he looked down knowing that it wouldn't happen, that this was real and that Axel was gone. He drop to his knees crying his eyes out until he falls asleep.

* * *

His eyes flutter open hearing a voice, it wasn't a girl but it was a boy but that voice didn't match his Axel, dazed he finally fit the voice to his best friend, Riku. Sora wide awake saw Riku kneeling in front of him, he realized he was propped up on his silver haired friends leg.

"Sora!" Riku shouts.

"You can stop shouting, Riku. I'm awake." Sora replies giving his caring friend a small smile.  
Riku pulls Sora to his feet, Sora dusts himself off and keeps his gaze from Riku, he knew if he looked at him his taller friend would figure out he was upset and then reading him like a book, he'd figure out it was over Axel.

Sora's head spun at the thought of the fire user, he felt dizzy thinking of the nights of passion, the laughter on the beach and the sincere look of enjoyment in his emerald green eyes, the I love yous at the end, he wondered was it all truly just one big lie, was it a set up to make him feel things he shouldn't just weaken him so that the organization can take him out and finally achieve the kingdom hearts. He felt his heart pounding deafening him of any words of concern Riku was throwing out, he glanced at his worried friend and soon everything went pitch black.

* * *

His sapphire blue eyes fluttered open to see the familiarity of his bedroom, he felt coolness on his head and seen Kairi was placing a cool cloth on his forehead.

"K-Kairi.." Sora says softly.

"Your burning up…After Riku found you and brought you to your feet you passed out, he had to carry you all the way here." Kairi explains.

"What the hell happened to you and don't say nothing because I know you, Sora?" Sora turned his head to see Riku had spoken, he had been leaning against the doorway the entire time.

Riku walked over and sat on the other side of Sora, his expression softening as he watched the brunette tear up, he looked over at Kairi who looked worried.

"I guess you can tell me you told me so, You were right…It's over." Sora says.

Riku stays silent and puts his arms around his friend and hugs him tightly, Sora cries and Kairi joins the hug making it a tighter hug comforting the short boy.

* * *

Axel spent his time at the Old Mansion keeping an eye on Namine, He doesn't mind since the two have grown to be good friends after the departure of Roxas and Xion, he was glad to have her because she knew of his secrets, his of the keyblader and also the one he kept of his own.  
He walk into the room and shut the door, he set a bag on the table in front of the working girl, Namine sat her pencil on the table and look up at the red head.

"Eat up, You've been working your ass off on your sketching, I could careless what the organization thinks anymore, you need a break too, plus a girl like you needs food to keep her energy up and also to keep you alive." Axel says.

"You walked by the clock tower again didn't you…And then on your way back you saw the little brunette wondering the town with Donald and Goofy and now your in a mood because you want to be the one by his side but you can't because of the things you said?" Namine responds.

"Namine, You talk to much…As your friend and your superior, I order you to eat your lunch and don't mention him, I thank you for caring but I don't want to talk about it, am I clear?" Axel replies.

"Axel, I can't just sit here and watch you do this to yourself…Don't you think it's time to part ways from the organization, to start following your own rules?" Namine questions.

"Maybe you should take your own advice, little flower." Axel comments.

"We both know you have the power to do it, your stronger…As for me, It's hopeless, they'll erase me in a matter of seconds…" Namine says with a small sigh.

Axel looks at her. "I get the feeling you have more to say so go on if it will make you feel better."

"I think if you truly love him then you should tell him your secret…If he can accept you for being in the organization, accept you after being a enemy then…maybe he will find it in his heart to accept this." Namine says.

"I guess your right, Namine…It's time I stop playing along with the organization and start doing for myself. Look, I don't know how long I will be gone, I gotta track down the brat that I love…Don't say anything to those bastards, I will be back for you." Axel says, he opens a portal to go, he stops feeling her hand stop him.

"Promise, Will you come back for me, Axel?" Namine questions.

"Yeah…I get the feeling I'm going to need you, Blondie." And with that, he fades into the purplish black portal.


	6. Search of Loved One, Determine Ends

-I **'ve been writing for a while but when I decided to come back to this I've forgotten what I had planned so it may start out weird but I hope its ok.** -

"How...Did I get here?" Sora asks himself as his eyes flutter open slowly laying on the ground, dazed. He woke, quickly he stood up to begin looking around finding his surroundings, he was in a never ending field of flowers. The sun shined bright in the blue sky.

Sora remembered he was wandering Twilight Town with Donald and Goofy after picking up supplies for Leon, they were on their was out of town when everything went black for him.

Sora walked along the field to find it literally was a field of never-ending pinks, reds, yellows, whites of the flowers, no people or even town was in sight.

"...I need to get back before Donald and Goofy send Cloud and Leon into a wild goose chase...Not to mention too worry Kairi and Riku, hell they probably think I've lost it over, Axel..." He takes in a deep breath and let out a sigh and look down at the green grassy ground. "Maybe I really truly have lost my mind over you, Axel..." He says to himself wondering if there was any truth he needed to express to himself.

"Lost little kitten, Can't find his master, how about me instead?" The recognizable growl of the voice of Xigbar comments.

Sora look across from him to see the pirate standing aways with a smug smirk on his tan lips.

Axel wondered the streets of Twlight Town, he knew this was the time his Sora would be around, he walked into the town to find a lone duck and his dog friend, it was unusual to see them without the brunette, where was Sora he wondered, was he sick, was he hurt?

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the squawking of Donald Duck behind him, the fire user knew it was directed towards him, now was the time he needed to remind himself to not roast the duck for spattering on about nothing he knew of.

"You no good piece of fucking--You hurt Sora, He trusted you!" Donald screams.

"Donald, Stop it and calm down. We won't get answers if you yell like that, I'm sure Axel doesn't know." Goofy replies.

Axel looked down at them silent, an eyebrow raised in curiousness, What was going on?

Axel already knew he had hurt him and how low he was, what answers did they need was something going on that he didn't know of, did they expect him to actually tell them his and Sora's business?

No way in hell.

"Enough, You guys go home we got it." Axel turned his head to see Leon and Cloud, he watched as Donald grumbled and stormed off with a worried looking Goofy followed behind.

"What's going on here?" Axel asks.

"Where did you guys take him?" Cloud grabs the red haired males black collar of his hood and shoves him into the wall.

Axel watched Leon motion to the store owners that nothing was going on and to mind their business.

"What are you talking about?" Axel asks.

"He's clueless, Cloud it's no use let's go." Leon says, he rest a hand on the blondes shoulder prying him away from the red head.

"What the hell is going on, Don't walk away from me." Axel spat.

"Sora told us that you said you never had any feelings for him so why do you act like you care what's going on?" Cloud asks.

"Just tell me." Axel replies his emerald green eyes peering into Cloud's blues determined for answers.

"Sora's missing, Donald and Goofy said he just vanished into a portal." Leon speaks up.

Axel immediately left them, he remembered hearing Xigbar chanting about today's the day, he should have pieced it together, he cursed himself for being so stupid.

"Where do you think he's going?" Cloud asks.

"Easy...To find Sora, He cares about him." Leon replies.

"You brought me here, Didn't you old man?" Sora comments.

"Duh! It seems boss isn't happy with you running around and tearing our organization apart...I figured this is a good setting, a bed of flowers to sleep forever!" Xigbar chimes.

"Never!" Sora shouts. "Get lost, Old Pirate!" He yells.

"No ones gonna find us here, Say your pray, Cry for Axel all you want but he isnt available at this time because he doesn't care!" Xigbar shouts, shooting manically.

Sora dodges the attacks but ends up getting shot in the arm and leg, the blow being so strong stopped him from moving.

"Bye Bye keyblade welder!" Xigbar shouts happily.

He gets ready to shoot off his sharpshooter, his finger on the trigger until a blazing chakram comes flying knocking the weapon out of Xigbar's hand, it whips around and cuts his cheek and returns to it's owner, Axel who stood on the other side of the flower field.

"Axel!!!" Xigbar shouts angrily. "Just you wait until Saix here's about this, You're toast!" Xigbar shouts, he opens a portal and flees.

"Sora, Are you...Alright?!" Axel shouts concerned, he made his way over to the youth.

Sora backed away from him, he was holding his arm still. "Axel, Do...Not...Touch me..." He says, he felt his body grow weak and with that the world went pitch black.

Axel ignored his wishes and caught him before he fell face first into the field of flowers, he held the boy close to his chest, his black gloved hand brushed a few chocolate bangs out of his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Sora...I'm here now..." Axel says softly.

"Axel!" Axel turned his attention away from his keyblader to see Namine teleport onto the scene.

"What are you doing here, I told you to stay back, Namine." Axel says picking up the boy and holding him close.

"I-It's the organization, They know...I don't know how but I'm guessing Xigbar ran his mouth, Oh my...What happened to Sora?!" Namine cries running over.

"Xigbar took him." Axel answers.

"He's hurt, Xigbar must have hit him...The wounds are purple, He used poison, Axel you must let me take him, I have a friend who can help." Namine says.

"I don't know, I don't feel comfortable handing him over to some friend of yours...What if your friend squeals to the organization, They'll hurt him and I don't want him being hurt by them ever again..." Axel says protectively.

"I promise you, He'll be okay, You go get our belongings from the base and meet me." Namine says, She reaches up and touches Axel's forehead giving him the location.

Axel watches her take Sora and disappear into a portal.

"You better take care of him..." Axel says, he opens his own portal and heads off to the organization base.

"Hey Axel, What's going on, I swear Saix and Xigbar are starting a riot." Demyx says, he shrieks as Axel push him to the wall, Chakram summoned. "Woah, Woah...Axel I come in peace, Don't kill me, Please!" He cries.

"Where are they?" Axel asks.

"I-In the living room." Demyx answers.

Axel let's him go and walks away, a bag of stuff slung over his shoulder. He turns back. "Demyx, My war isn't with you...You can't even hurt a fly, Be a good boy and get out of this place, Go find Zexion and take him with you."

He disappears down the hall entering the living room to find a angry Saix just standing there, Xigbar had his weapons drawn.

"Chill Xigbar, I'm just saying farewell...I wouldn't attempt coming at me because we both know who will come out of the battle, I'm stronger than you." Axel says, he turns to Saix. "It's been good old friend, I do hate how we will depart on bad terms but what can I do, You broke your word...Namine is coming with me, If you come after us you'll regret it." He opens a portal.

"Very well, Axel...I'm sure we will see you again down the road." Saix replies cooly.

Axel takes off to his planned destination, Back to Sora.


	7. Meetings and the reveal of the hunted

Sora's eyes fluttered open hearing a sucking and spitting sound, he glanced down to see a man with red hair holding his leg.

"Get away...Axel, I don't want to be near you...Don't touch me!" Sora cries pushing at him.

"Ouch! Woah, Woah calm down little cutie...I'm not Axel, I'm Reno, his brother and stop moving, I'm sucking out the poison in your leg." Reno says looking up at the brunette.

Sora relaxed a bit, he looked at the male finding his red hair in a pony and black goggles on his forehead, he had sea green blue eyes not bright emerald green like Axel, he had red horizontal marking across his cheeks and not the small purple upside down tear drops.

"Reno...W-Where's Axel?" Sora asks, he remembered Axel being the last face he'd seen before he blacked out.

"Namine, She brought you here...She didn't mention my brother, so I don't know...As for her...She went out but she'll be back soon she said." Reno answers taking out the rest of the poison and throwing him his sown pants, he turns away.

Sora quickly pulled them on and straightened his tank, he let the blanket continue to pool around his waist.

"Thanks..." Sora says.

Reno turns back and takes a seat next to him.

"So you hate my brother, If I'm prying too much you can tell me to mind my own buisness but Why?" Reno questions.

Sora looks down and clutch the blanket, he remembered meeting him down at the postern, he smiled so happily to see the crimson, he ran to him and then that was when Axel broke him.

"I can't say I hate him...After spending so much time with him, I just found out that I mean nothing to him and that really hurts..." Sora says sadly.

"Oh kid, I'm sure that's not true, You're so cute!" Reno chimes.

"It's true, he told me right to my face...After I let myself get close to him, too fall for him...It hurts to know nothing meant anything, I didn't mean anything to him..." Sora says, he wipes away tears.

"Sora...You mean everything to me." Axel says standing in the doorway, his expression saddened as he looked at the brunette in the bed.

Sora glares at him, he stays silent.

"I'm gonna give you guys some privacy...Nice to see you, Brother...Namine should be back soon..." Reno says breaking the silence, he darts out of the room.

"Leave me alone, Axel...How dare you come, Are you coming to pretend to care, Well don't bother!" Sora snaps.

"I do care...It wasn't easy for me to hurt you like I did...I didn't want too." Axel says.

Sora uses curaga on himself to heal further wounds, he wouldn't be able to get through this with how weak he felt from what Xigbar did.

He gets up and slaps Axel across the face hard, blue eyes glaring at emotionless emerald eyes.

"Don't say that...You said it yourself that everything we've done mean't nothing, That I was only a toy, You've tossed me aside so easily...I didn't even know what love was, until you...You opened my heart to it and you just took it all away..I guess I was just the easy fool that you could take on a test drive." Sora says. "There's nothing left to say.." He adds, he pushes past Axel to walk out of the place.

Axel pulls him back quickly, Sora shrieks a how fast his movements were, the next moment he was bent to the ground with Axel shielding him all Sora could hear was bullets being shot.

It goes quiet and the door slams open.

"They're here!" Reno shouts. "We have to get out of here, now!" He adds.

Axel brings Sora to his feet, Sora pushes him away with instinct but fails because of the red heads grip on him.

"I'm sorry Sora...You have to come with us, It's too dangerous to let you go off on your own..." Axel says letting go of him.

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Sora shouts, he turns to the door only for Reno to blocks the exit.

"Sorry kiddo, Axel's right...They got your scent, If you leave they'll kill you." Reno says. "Come with us, You can trust me." He adds softly trying to get through to the brunette.

"I-I can't...I have people at home, Riku, Kairi, Cloud, Leon and others.." Sora answers.

Reno picks up his cell and dials, he taps the desk with his fingers in wait.

"Oh hey Cloud, Sorry for interrupting your screw session with Leon...Just called to inform you that I have Sora, He's safe just going on a vacation with me and my brother...So long." Reno hangs up.

"I just texted Namine, to meet us at the old home, Let's go." Axel says.

"I'm not going anywhere with-" Sora was cut off when Axel slung him over his shoulder carrying him out the door and into a portal, Reno follows.

After a lot of bitching to put him down, Axel dropped Sora on his ass in the middle of the woods where they hiked to the home. Not wanting to be left behind, Sora quickly got up brushed himself off and followed Axel through the woods, Keeping up to not get lost, Reno was behind them.

"Damn I forgot how much I hated the family home...So much walking to get to the place..." Reno complains stepping on twigs lazily. "Why can't we just-" He stopped receiving a look from Axel.

"If you hate the trip so much you should have just stayed back, Brother..." Axel says stopping so they could rest, he could sense Sora was getting tired anyway, he could never walk a distance with those tiny legs.

"I wish I had that option..." Sora spat.

Axel looked at the boy who wasn't paying attention to him, he gave a sad look, he sighed but soon he put that aside, he summoned his chakrams and got in front of Sora protectively.

A couple of guys came out shooting, Reno charged and took them out with his rod throwing them into the portal Axel made to get them of their trail. Axel threw his chakrams knocking two out of the tree, the coast was clear he walked over and threw them into the portal closing it to rid of the bodies.

Out of nowhere a knife was thrown, Reno ducked and Axel's eyes went wide, he was surprised he didn't sense the enemy right away, his mind must of been working over time, His instincts kicked in and darted over to Sora and grabbed him and they fell to the ground, Axel growled lowly and threw a chakram hitting the hidden man, he snaps his fingers making him turn to dust.

After that was finished, Axel removed his body off the brunette he just tackled to save, Sora sat up and looked at Axel, he was speechless.

"Sora, Are you...Damn it..." Axel cursed seeing the knife had slashed his cheek.

"I'm okay..." Sora says getting up.

"Onward then!" Reno chimes interrupting heading off deeper into the woods.

Sora followed, he glanced back to make sure Axel was still with them and he was of course.

Reno opens the door. "Welcome, Mi casa es su casa!" He chimes and soon leaves them going into the kitchen to crack open a beer.

The living room has a fire place, flat screen with video games, movies, stereo, the couch was a crimson with matching love seat, a pool table in the dining room.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Sora snaps not excpecting, Axel to grab his hand and leading him upstairs.

Axel led Sora through the villa, he entered a room. Sora assumed the master room, the walls were a mauve color, a king size canopy, the bed covered in black bedding, he could guess satin sheets, the curtains a ghostly raspberry, the carpet white. Desk, bookcase, closet, Big windows every room had windows, An balcony.

"Let go of me, I don't want to be in here with you!" Sora shouts.

"I gotta take care of your wound, I would hate for it to get infected, That blade had poison laced on the tip...Now don't be a baby and let me help you damn it." Axel snaps, he knew there was no way of getting through with the boy, No sorries were gonna help, So he just needed to move on and act like his self, he pulled Sora into the bathroom picking him up and sitting him on the sink.

"I'll be fine it's just a scrape...You're just saying that to spend more time with me..." Sora says. "Ouch! G-God, Axel!" He cries as Axel put on proxide on the wound on his cheek.

"You really are such a baby, Sora." Axel replied pick in up a container, Sora assumed medicine to help lessen infection.

Sora relaxed when Axel dabbed ointment on the wound. His azure blue eyes met Axel's emerald green eyes, the aura getting quiet and soft.

"Sora, I love you...I said all those things because I had too...Saix wouldn't let me go, he was going to kill you...I spent the weeks upset over you if you don't believe me ask Namine...I've never felt this way until you, Roxas told me not to fuck it up and to let myself feel but as always I do the opposite...Because of my secret, Saix was able to control me." Axel says.

"Secret?" Sora asks still looking into his eyes, he felt himself melt, he felt Axel was being sincere and upset a sight he never thought he'd see of him.

Axel sighs and turns away from him, Sora looked to see dark colored horns grow on top of his head, a tail, Sora turned Axel to him and seen his emeralds were a blood red turning black, his teeth sharp, nails sharp.

"A-Axel..." Sora says softly.

"I'm a demon lord...I'm unnatural, A monster." He says, he looks down ashamed. Axel waited to hear the boy scream and run away but none of it happened.


End file.
